


Broadway Music Crack

by howmanyshipscanashippership



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Broadway, DEH!, F/F, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Why do I do this, bad rhyming, dear evan hansen - Freeform, it probably sounds better in my head, sorry - Freeform, this is literally crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmanyshipscanashippership/pseuds/howmanyshipscanashippership
Summary: How does a runaway, junkie, son of two crime families,Found in the middle of a forgotten spot in Arizona,By chance, homeless, with only 6 pairs of shirts, socks, and pants,Grow up to belong and have a family?......Thats Hamilton but this has.... other musicals tooThis is pure crack, read at your own risk. These are... I don't even know but they are based off of beats and rhymes





	1. Hamilton- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi those who decided to read this.... what ever it is? I hope you like it? If you can hear the music in your head it might be easier to read, maybe. Also I plan to update this but I am *horrible* with updating on time (on time hahaha time is made up so maybe ill be on my own made up time)  
> Andrew also never goes to Easthaven because he doesnt (deserve ir)
> 
> Have fun with the insanity...

How does a runaway, junkie, son of two crime families,

Found in the middle of a forgotten spot in Arizona,

By chance, homeless, with only 6 pairs of shirts, socks, and pants,

Grow up to belong and have a family?

 

The #3 on Perfect Court who never got to be,

Stayed alive by keeping a step ahead

And never, ever, trusting

By 10, they placed him as a backliner.

 

Then one day a man was tortured and killed,

Even though he kept his guard up, he braced for pain,

Inside he was longing for a life without pain, 

But he had to run and never could play again. 

On the run, a survivor was made ready to shoot, steal, and lie.

 

Ran with his mother, his father’s men followed,

Saw his life ending soon,

But he still picked up a racket, ran onto the court,

Played his first game, the gym teacher saw a future for his name.

 

Well, the kid hadn’t chosen a college

So Hernandez sent a file to a school,

So he went and signed, and a childhood friend said, 

“Give your game to me” 

“take it, it’s yours”

“The world’s gonna know your name. What’s your name?”

 

You can call me Neil

Neil Josten, number 10

That’s all you can know, it’s not safe for you

Just waiting ‘till I have to run, just waiting ‘till I have to run… 

 

When he was 10 his father sold him to the Moriyamas

But Neil didn’t know that was part of the problem.

  
  


He wasn’t throwing away his shot at the life he had always wanted to have,

So he started trainin’ and trainin’ every day and night,

The Ravens had switched districts

But the Foxes weren’t going down without a fight. 

  
  


Here comes a message from the King, 

You’ll be back, he says. It’s only a matter of time,

Then you’ll remember that you belong to me.

Why are you wasting your talents on such a useless team?

I am one, you are two

Why wasn’t that just good enough for you?

It doesn’t really matter though,

‘Cause when it comes to push and shove I’ll just

Break all your hopes, dreams, friends, and bones

To remind you of my love.

 

So then Neil snaps back and says “Congratulations, big deal.

Maintaining that number one position is easier than starting up from the gutter.

Which is what Kevin is going to do.

When we win you are going to eat those words

And we’ll watch you chew…”

 

All that came from a Kathy Ferdinand trap

On live TV

And all that Andrew wants to do is go to Colombia, drink, and take a nap...

 

But Riko retaliated and Seth is found dead.

With only nine players left, the team is filled with dread.

 

How are they going to win without enough players?

So El Capítan Dan decides to try and unite the team. 

So who else better to help than Neil Josten.

 

\- - - - - 

 

Riko’s got plans to bring the Foxes down in shame,

What will happen if he gets his way?

What will happen if he gets his way?

What will happen if he gets his way?

The Foxes wonder this all through the days.

 

When I was growing up on the run,

I knew the only way to live was to keep running, running never trusting.

Even though I wished for some friends for once

But I can’t run anymore, the timer is running out.

Andrew says that the only way is to be in public, to not hide.

Is there really any way to rise up

Out of the darkness that has been my life?

 

Rise up?

 

But the only way to do that is to beat the Ravens.

So I’ll fight for this team, and hope the others do the same 

 

Here comes Dan with a motivational speech

Because we know that Wymack doesn’t do those.

 

“We are outskilled, outmanned, outnumbered, outplanned. 

So we’re gonna have to make an all-out stand

 

Though we’re a mess, we all know that

No one expects us to win, so they’ll think it’ll be an easy win.

 

They’ll let their guards down,

We go to play, 

But we’ll snatch these victories from the jaws of defeat.

 

We all have stuff to prove, and more to lose.

So, Josten, Day go and strike away.

Andrew just get in the goal, I’ll give you booze

Renee, you’re with me on dealer,

Matt don’t let those balls get past you.”

 

Andrew guards the goal,

It’s 2-2 at half, 

It is the chance to get taken seriously for once

You can laugh all you want until your teams run away 

Day scores with seconds left in the game, the Foxes win.’

 

Now it’s Colombia time

 

\- - - - - 

How does a runner, junkie, son of two crime families

Found in the middle of nowhere Arizona,

Stay interesting for months on end? 

Watch this obnoxious, oblivious, and loudmouth bother worm into Andrew’s mind

In the middle of drugged haze go to war with the King

Who he belongs to.

 

Roland Relief doesn’t bring any answers. 

Not any good ones, but there might be a reason

That Neil Josten’s been invading Andrew’s dreams. 

He’s never been the type to go after somebody, 

 

He leaned over and said “truth for truth”

But what’s that? Neil’s pupils just blew wide.

What could be going up in the boys mind?

 

There were still secrets that Neil kept, 

That he knew.”Staring” 

“Well you are too”

The blue-eyed boy looked at Andrew

“I hate you, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t blow you”

Well fuck, that wasn’t supposed to come out. 

But Neil moved his stare to Andrew’s mouth. 

 

From there on things went sort of fast. 

Rooftop meetings and pulses going boom.

 

Then it’s Thanksgiving and they’re at Maria and Luther’s 

Drake comes in and his back goes crack

With the weapon in Aaron’s hands

What a turn of events

 

Coming off the meds, 

Andrew’s imagined death so much it felt like a memory,

Is this where it gets me? Right now, or seven years ahead of me?

Thinking about Neil and whether he should be a hypocrite and run, 

Still a bit loopy and in pain, the winter banquet comes. 

  
  


They get seated at the table and Riko taunts Neil, 

‘Till he breaks and goes, 

“You know, I get it.   
Being raised as a superstar must be hard,

Always a commodity, never a human being,

Not a single person in your family giving a damn if you’re bleeding,

Here’s a newsflash, Ri, you’re not the only one with daddy issues. 

Even though yours are infinite and intricate, Kevin wanna tell him what we say?

No? Well, I do know it’s not entirely your fault being mentally unbalanced, 

With illusions of grandeur, not able to hold a decent conversation

Like every other psycho with your sick dedication.

Pity only gets you so many concessions and you used yours up about six insults ago.

So go try to talk to your brother on the phone.”

And please leave us the fuck alone.”

 

Then Riko cracks

And tries to get Neil 

To come to Evermore over break

Nope, not a chance

Know your place,

That’s certainly not anywhere else

Than Neil throwing insults at your face.

 

A few weeks pass, of training

Nobody wants to lose to Riko now. 

  
  


But Neil and I go up to the rooftop everyday,

I’m just trying to get away  but he gives me major pains of gay

He’s still lying though

Trying to keep his secrets alive

But he can keep on lying

I’ll figure him out.

 

Hate doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners

And the saints

It grow and it grows and it grows.

 

But it’s feeling something

We live and we survive

In our own way

And if there’s a reason why I’m by his side,

I’m willing to wait for it

Wait for it.

 

My father is nonexistent, my foster-brother was a rapist, my mother a druggie

Druggie druggie druggie.

There are things in the world that no one should have to know 

Not have to know, know

Is there anything to live for?

I search and search and search.

I  was left alone with no instructions, 

And only know how to protect.

 

They’re the only reason I live,

Because life doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners

And the saints

It does the opposite 

Of what we want

What we want.

So I started wanted nothing

Nothing nothing. 

 

But now Neil Josten’s nothing

What do I do?

90 percent of the time I want to kill him,

Kill him, kill him

But the other 10 I might wanna blow him,

Blow him

 

 

And the boy who didn’t swing started to swing for me?

Why? What do I do? 

Yes or No

So we kiss and we kiss

And what do I do?

 

I still hate the Junkie, 

Junkie

But hate doesn’t discriminate

Between the sinners

And the saints

It grow and it grows and it grows.

And what do I do?


	2. Sincerely Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Riko Moriyama,  
> Recently we’ve been way out of touch,  
> Things have been crazy  
> And it sucks I can’t insult you on live TV much  
> But I should tell you I think of you each night  
> I think of the Foxes winning and squeal with delight.  
> Heres a Dear Evan Hansen song, here is the link to the actual song
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOYAA13Bm9M

Dear Riko Moriyama,  
Recently we’ve been way out of touch,  
Things have been crazy  
And it sucks I can’t insult you on live TV much  
But I should tell you I think of you each night  
I think of the Foxes winning and squeal with delight.

I’ve gotta tell you, life without you has been fine…  
Fine?  
No has been cool.  
Cool?  
Has been fun.

And I miss talking about your daddy problems and other stuff.

 

I hate my parents,

Who says that?

I hate my father  
And each day’s another fight  
If I hadn’t stopped running,  
Then everything might be alright.

If I hadn’t run though  
Then everything wouldn’t be alright  
I might have actually taken your advice,  
You’re an ass, so maybe try to be more nice  
Doesn’t matter now because we’ll turn it around,  
Wait and see

‘Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention  
It’s easy to change while we have your fan’s attention  
All we gotta do is just believe we can be who we want to be,  
Sincerely Me.

 

Dear Riko Moriyama,  
I really hate you now.  
You OD’d my friend and sent a rapist back into our lives  
Yes we know you have big daddy issues  
Just try and take a deep breath and not kill your team.

I’m sending pictures of us, the most amazing team  
You’ll embarrass yourself and make some amazing memes.

Dude, I’m going to win  
The foxes will keep pushing through  
We’re turning around  
I can see

 

‘Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention  
It’s easy to change while we have your fan’s attention  
All we gotta do is just believe we can be who we want to be,  
Sincerely Me.

 

Dear Riko Moriyama,  
Thanks for every ill-meaning gift you send  
It just makes me glad to make your winning streak end

Our hate goes beyond  
Your average kind of bond  
Because I’m not insane,  
No not insane

Sometimes I get close, but not that far  
No never as far as you’re away  
The only time I snap  
Is when the people who I love are attacked

Well anyway  
We’re getting closer every day,  
Closer every day,  
Hey, hey, hey

‘Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention  
It’s easy to change while we have your fan’s attention  
All we gotta do is just believe we can be who we want to be,

Sincerely,  
Hate you severely,

Sincerely Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! thanks for reading, if you have songs you want you can comment? Maybe leave some kudos??? I'll try to get to it (if there are any asked) but the Reverse Big Bang is killing me rn....
> 
> My tumblr is also https://www.tumblr.com/blog/howmanyshipscanashippership

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos to make me write faster? Did you like it? I hope you did I had fun writing it!


End file.
